


Painted Nails

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Fem!Haikyuu [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fem!OiHina, i only have myself to blame, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Hinata came home with her nails all painted. Oikawa discovers she has a new kink.





	Painted Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Rika and I am kinkshaming myself because I wrote this under the influence of my recently painted nails.
> 
> what has my life come to *sob sob sob*
> 
> Also because this is PWP and I am so disappointed in myself, I'm not going to bother fixing up any mistakes that may or may not be in this fic.

 

“Oikawa, check out my nails!”

 

Oikawa looked up from her phone and saw ten perfectly manicured nails painted in black. Her eyes glanced at each nail before locking eyes with the owner of the hands.

 

“They look… Really nice,” Oikawa gulped. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her face flush as her mind immediately went and thought about something dirty.

 

Hinata didn't notice the hesitation from her older girlfriend and kept prattling on about how good her nails looked.

 

“Yachi-chan painted them! I've never felt so cool in my life!” She said as she retracted her hands and admired her nails.

 

Oikawa nodded. “They really do look good.”

 

The smaller girl gave Oikawa a quick kiss, muttering about going to get changed. Oikawa had the image of those black polished nails stuck in her head for what seemed like hours. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Fuck. She was having so many dirty thoughts about her girlfriend's _painted nails_. What the fuck kind of pervert is she? Then again, Iwa-chan did keep berating her for constantly having her mind in the gutters.

 

So who cares if Chibi-chan looked amazingly fuckable with her nails painted all pretty? Or how shiny and smooth they looked. They were also short, so it really accentuates Chibi-chan’s small, lithe fingers. _Fuck_. Imagine watching Hinata masturbating with those fingers that she loved, but with the nails painted.

 

Oh fuck. Did Oikawa have some finger fetish? No. No, she doesn't. She would have totally been aware of it by now. But it was really turning her on just thinking about those freshly done nails doing all sorts of nasty and kinky things - okay so maybe she had a thing for painted nails… An odd kink to have but dammit she wants to watch her girlfriend fuck herself with those painted nails.

 

She got up from the couch and strode into their shared bedroom. Hinata squeaked, holding a plain T-shirt (oh my god it was Oikawa’s t-shirt, bless the fuck) to her chest. Oikawa ignored Hinata’s protest about privacy, kicked their bedroom door closed, and pushed Hinata into the bed.

 

“Uh… Oikawa…?” Hinata’s large round eyes stared up at Oikawa’s.

 

“I've been thinking…” Which is true. “With those pretty nails, you've got… I want to see you fuck yourself. Right now.”

 

Hinata stared at her in silence. Her eyelids fluttered as a blush covered her entire face and down to her collarbone.

 

“I want to see your fingers that have been all dolled up in that pretty black colour go inside your cunt. I want to see them covered in your cum as you're getting yourself off.” Oikawa whispered, her voice became dangerously low. She was already turned on from the fantasy in her mind, but saying it out loud and having her fantasy be almost real was the real kicker.

 

“This is a really weird kink, Oikawa” Hinata scoffed, but she playfully rolled her eyes and smirked back up at her girlfriend.

 

“What can I say, Chibi-chan, I’m one-of-a-kind.” She smirked back.

 

“‘One-of-a-kind’ alright.”

 

Oikawa leaned down and started peppering kisses all down Hinata’s neck and chest. Her fingers reached underneath her small girlfriend and unhooked her bra. The brunette took the bra and tossed it onto the floor somewhere. Hinata moaned softly as Oikawa’s kissed trailed down to her abdomen.

 

“This shirt is getting in the way,” Oikawa said, tossing her own t-shirt off the side of the bed. Hinata giggled and laced her fingers in Oikawa’s soft curly brown hair. Except, Oikawa has other plans with her fingers. She took Hinata’s hand and stared at the black painted nails, her eyes darkened as she imagined where they’ll be in the next couple of minutes.

 

“Are you for sure serious about… About w-what you said…?” Hinata asked, her eyes adverting Oikawa’s gaze. Whether it was due to embarrassment or not, Oikawa thought it was hot either way.

 

“Of course, Chibi-chan.”

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Mm, maybe later,” Oikawa teased. “Now, I want you out of those panties and sitting--maybe leaning against the pillows.”

 

Hinata rolled her eyes but complied. She shuffled back on the bed, sitting up with her legs crossed as Oikawa set the pillows behind the smaller girl. Hinata laid back down, shifting her body around to get comfortable. Once she settled down, Oikawa hooked her index fingers around the waist-line of Hinata’s underwear and pulled them off. They too met the other pile of clothes on the floor.

 

“Fuck,” Oikawa breathed. “Alright, suck your fingers.”

 

Hinata nodded and nervously brought her fingers up to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue darted out, meeting the tips of her finger. Oikawa watched as her girlfriend slowly licked at her fingers. The way her tongue slide up and down, or in between. Fuck. It was so hot. Oikawa had started removing her own clothes and adding on to the clothing pile on the floor. As she stripped down to nothing but her bra and booty-shorts, Hinata had already gotten into the act of sucking her fingers like no tomorrow. Oikawa felt her insides twitch and _holy fuck_.

 

“Ha… Ha…” Hinata panted, her eyes hooded with desire as she continued licking and lapping that soon her fingers were coated with her saliva. Oikawa’s eyes bore deep at the act in front of her and Hinata couldn’t help but let out a breathless whine and a small thrust of her hips.

 

“Stop,” Oikawa commanded. Hinata listened and stopped. Her face was still flushed dark red and a little string of drool connected her quivering bottom lip and her middle finger.

 

“Fuck. You’re so hot right now, babe.” Oikawa whispered. Oh, how she wanted to fuck her girlfriend right then and there, but she had to compose herself. She wanted Hinata to re-enact some weird fantasy kink that Oikawa had just discovered moments ago.

 

“G-Grand Queen…” Hinata gasped. Oikawa could smell Hinata’s juices from where she was, which wasn’t saying much considering they weren’t that far away from each other. But the smell was strong and Oikawa couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

“Spread your legs. Lemme see that pretty cunt of yours dripping with your juices.” Hinata whined and instinctually leaned back, but Oikawa continued. “Don’t pretend, kitten. I can smell your cum right now. You’re just as turned on as I am, if not more.”

 

Oikawa placed her hands on Hinata’s knees and started to slowly move them apart.

 

“C’mon, be a good girl for me.”

 

A couple seconds passed and Hinata finally gave in. She painstakingly spread her legs, her eyes locked onto Oikawa’s face as she bit her bottom lip.

 

Oikawa did a little dance inside of her head as she saw just how dripping wet Hinata was. She had even stained their bed sheet with her cum, and it continued to flow out.

 

“Look at you,” Oikawa said, her chest heaved and her eyes darkened even more with arousal. “You’re dripping wet. Your slutty little cunt is quivering and all ready to get fucked. You want it, don’t you? You want to have my fingers plow through your hole and make you cum?”

 

Hinata nodded her head wordlessly.

 

“But I’m not going to do that. _You’re_ going to do it. I want these pretty little fingers with this pretty nail colour to go inside this slutty hole of yours.” Oikawa grabbed the hand that Hinata had licked.

 

“Nng…”

 

“C’mon, be a good girl for me and fuck yourself. I want to watch you use your dolled-up hands get yourself off.”

 

“Y-yes, Oikawa…”

 

“It’s _Grand Queen_.”

 

“Ye-yes, Grand Queen…!”

 

Hinata slowly dipped her slick fingers down to her throbbing vagina and gently tapped her clit. She squealed in pleasure before she continued massaging the nub. Oikawa watched as more cum flowed out from Hinata’s heat. The brunette started to rub herself through her booty-shorts, spreading her legs a little in the process.

 

Soon, the younger of the two pressed her finger inside her wet hole. Hinata let out a breathy moan until her middle finger was all the way inside. She started to nudge her index finger in too while spreading her legs even more until her feet were practically dangling off the side of the bed. Hinata’s eyes clenched tight, still pushing the second finger inside of her. Once she got it in she began to thrust her fingers in and out while her thumb played around with her clit.

 

Oikawa bit her lower lip as she continued to watch. The scent of Hinata was driving her crazy. She desperately wanted to be down and eating her girlfriend out with that skilled tongue she’s always so proud of. But no. This is the time for Hinata to indulge in her recently-discovered kink. An obscure kink, but a kink nonetheless. God, it was hot. She was able to see the black nail polish covered in that white, translucent juice.

 

She wondered if it felt strange to Hinata. She never usually paints her nails or gets them done--with volleyball getting in the way of doing _anything_ pretty to those hands and nails anyway. The sensation must be all new to the smaller girl. Smooth nails going in and out of that tight little hole. Fuck. Oikawa really wished those were her fingers inside of Hinata right now.

 

Hinata had already managed to get three fingers inside of her. Her legs shook and her hips bucked wildly as she continued to masturbate. It was odd. When Hinata’s away during games or anything, she tends to pleasure herself in place of Oikawa. But this time. This time was different. For starters, Oikawa’s been watching her masturbate for the past several minutes--which by the way, _hot_ . But not only that. Hinata’s nails had been painted. Topcoat and everything. It felt strange because her nails felt smoother and rounder (if that made any sense) as they went in and out of her pussy. It also turned her on just a little bit knowing that her nails--painted or not--was giving her this much pleasure. Maybe she has a kink for this too? Wouldn’t be the first time she discovers a new kink. After all, she’s been with Oikawa ever since her first year in college, and they have been having some _pretty kinky sex_.

 

“Ahh… Hnngg….” Hinata gasped. Her thumb continued to rub and tease her clit, but it wasn’t enough for her.

 

“You need some help with cumming?” Oikawa asked. Hinata nodded her head furiously and made a move to stop thrusting her fingers when Oikawa chimed back in. “No. Keep fucking yourself with those slutty fingers of yours. I’m going to help you out, but you have to keep those fingers moving inside.”

 

“Yes… Grand Quee-- _haa_!” Hinata’s hips moved wildly as Oikawa slipped her own fingers inside of Hinata’s cunt without any warning.

 

Her fingers found the rhythm that Hinata’s been going at pretty easily and soon four fingers were thrusting inside of Hinata. With her free hand, Oikawa reached out to Hinata and planted a big sloppy kiss on her lips. Her tongue ran across Hinata’s tongue before gingerly sucking on it. This caused Hinata to moan loud and whimper. Her body shook heavily and her breathing was ragged. Oikawa felt the insides of Hinata clench dangerously around her finger and knew that her girlfriend was close. She gave Hinata’s tongue another gentle suck before inserting a second finger.

 

“C’mon baby, cum for me,” Oikawa muttered. Hinata felt her hot breath against her face and was furiously shoving her (and two of Oikawa’s) fingers deep inside of her. Her hips bucked and bumped against Oikawa’s pelvis.

 

“Are you close? Are you gonna cum for me, you dirty little slut?”

 

“Y-yes! Yes, I’m guh--gonna cum! I’m…!”

 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s right. Yeah, good girl. C’mon. Cum for me. Cum for your Grand Queen.”

 

“G-Gran… Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu_ -!!”

 

Hinata’s hips practically threw itself into the air, knocking Oikawa back onto her ass, as she came. Hinata screamed, her voice shrill as her vagina pulsed violently. Oikawa felt the inner walls convulse and holy fuck it was hot.

 

A minute passed and Hinata was breathing heavily, her fingers were still inside of her. Oikawa leaned down and lapped up Hinata’s juices, while also sticking her tongue inside of her. Hinata gasped as she was still highly sensitive. But Oikawa stopped and helped Hinata take her fingers out. She watched as, similar to when Hinata was sucking on her fingers, a string of her cum latched itself onto Hinata’s spent fingers. The coat of clear white up against the black fingernail polish (and the rest of Hinata’s fingers) was honestly a sight to behold. Oikawa certainly likes this new kink she discovered and hope they’ll get a chance to do something like this again in the future.

 

“How are you doing, Chibi-chan?”

 

“M’good…” Hinata said softly. Oikawa chuckled and planted a kiss on Hinata’s sweaty forehead. She took Hinata’s hands to her lips and licked her cum off. Hinata watched, even redder than before, as her older and kinkier girlfriend lapped up her own juices off.

 

“You’re so weird,” Hinata commented with a giggle.

 

“But I’m _your_ weirdo.”

 

“Yes, yes you are.” The smaller girl reached out to Oikawa, pulling her down so their faces are closer as she gave Oikawa a soft kiss on the lips. She grimaced and pushed Oikawa away. “Ew, is that what I taste like?”

 

The two girls only laughed before they fell into an after-sex cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this... Fic? I don't even know what this is anymore.


End file.
